You are the Music in Me
by LucyLicious xx
Summary: Troy's beginning to have different feelings and doubts Gabriella is the person he wants to be with anymore. He's been having more and more thoughts about a certain blonde female, but now the summer's over does she feel the same way? Troypay!


**A/N: I know I haven't posted anything for a bit, but I have been busy and I promise there will be more to read because next week is half term, so I have a lot of free time- woo lo**l

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything**

* * *

This was the second week into the school term after the summer and Troy had just gotten off the bus. He greeted all his friends before making his way towards his locker, praying Gabriella wasn't there waiting for him, it wasn't that he didn't like Gabriella it's just, he was confused about his feelings- he felt like he wasn't into her as much as he had been before the lava springs 'incident'. Another girl had been making her way into his mind more and more, during the past few days- Sharpay. He had begun to understand her more since he had started working at the Country Club, she wasn't a mean, self-centered, non-caring or oblivious to people's emotions person, she was simply a person who went for her dreams and wouldn't let anyone get in her way of what she wanted. He had been upset when Gabriella announced she was leaving her job behind and was honestly thrilled she had come back to sing with him at the talent show, it was just after spending more and more time with Sharpay he felt like she was the type of person he was more... suited to/ liked more whatever you use to describe it, he only loved Gabriella the way friends love each other. The only thing was that he wasn't sure if she still felt strongly about him... or not?? Gabriella seemed to be getting closer and closer to Ryan as the days went passed, Sharpay had become a little nicer, but only and little and had layed off the heavy flirting with him, in a way he was sad, he wasn't getting her attention as much. Troy was thinking about the best way to break to Gabriella about only wanting to be friends, then he thought he could always start with '_I think we need to talk... Remember I'll always love you and be here for you, but I think that we need some time apart...'_ then carry one with whatever came to his mind, hopefully she'd understand. Just as he was about to shut his locker a pair of hands flew over his eyes, covering them which was followed by a... 

"Guess who???" By the one and only Gabriella Montez.

"Ummm... lets see, sounds like a man, big hands... hmmm must be chad" Troy replied. Gabriella immediatly took her hands off his eyes and pouted at him using her puppy dog eyes.

"Do I really look like a man Troy??? Now you've hurt my feelings!! She said jokingly.

"Naaa, I'm joking, I knew it was you who else always comes up to me at least twice a week and covers my eyes with their hands? Forgive me?" Troy asked

Gabriella just smiled which was her way of showing him he was forgiven, just as she was leaning in to give him a kiss, Sharpay walked up the them and said,

"No PDA in the corridors, now I thought you would have learnt that from last week Bolton and Montez or are you so forgetful that you need to keep being reminded?"

(A/N- I said above that she was only a little nicer...)

"Hmmm I think you should keep your mouth shut Sharpat before someone complains about all the screeching from a chipmunk," Gabriella fought back

"Oh do you mean the sound coming from your mouth? I think you have lessons on deepening your voice so people can actually listen to you without trying to block their ears. Now if you would please excuse me I have to get to my locker," She said as a smile formed on her lips, and without waiting for an answer she simply pushed herself between them and opened her locker which was next to Troy's this year. Troy looked at Gabriella's face and could instantly see the anger building up in her eyes, as soon as Gabriella could see him looking at her from the corner of her eye she turned to him.

"Wipe that smile off your face Troy, It's not funny what she said to me.." Gabriella commanded/ whined. Troy instantly wiped the smirk off his face before grabbing her hand and leading her in the direction of his secret hideout (science gardens), once he reached his destination he told her to sit down before an awkward silence followed.

"Troy, what are we doing up here? Class starts in 15 minutes, we should really get going. Is there something you wanna tell me?" Gabriella innocently asked him

"Well... we'll have plently of time to get to class, but I need to talk to you. I'm just not sure how to tell you what I'm going to tell you." Troy replied. "Gabby... I think..."

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you Troy?" Gabby questioned.

"Well...umm well.. no, yeah," Troy said "How could you tell that was what I was going to say?"

"You've been acting different around me, we've been sort of drifting apart, you don't seem to be paying as much attention to what I've been saying, you've been thinking a lot lately, all the signs were there that you don't want us to go out anymore... It's okay Troy I understand, no hard feelings... Honestly. Friends??" Gabby explained.

"Forever and ever, don't every forget that Gabby. I'll always be here for you..." Troy replied, happy that Gabby wasn't too hurt/ upset.

"We better get going to class Gabs, come on I'll walk you." Troy said as he broke the silence the two had been a part of for about 5 minutes.

"Ummm, go ahead Troy, I'm gonna go find Taylor first to um... discuss a maths equation with her and when the next scholastic decathlon meeting is." Gabby softly said

Troy said bye before making his way down the steps and towards homeroom- with Sharpay, a smile appeared on his face just thinking about her. Meanwhile as soon as Troy was out of sight Gabby let the few tears she had been holding in, make their way slowly down her face, she walked down the steps and found Taylor in the Science lab before explaining to her about Troy and her's breakup.

Just as the bell rang Gabby and Taylor made their way througth the door and into their seats, with Gabby looking like she hadn't been crying at all.

"Nice for Montez and McKessie to join us and right on time too, now onto today's lesson. We will be discussing the benefits of music and the theater," Ms.Darbus exclaimed

Sharpay instantly sat up straight in her seat as did Ryan, whilst Troy tried not to pay attention to his basketball friends and Taylor talking to each other behind his back.

At last the bell rung signalling it was time for lunch. Troy lept out of his seat and made his way towards the cafeteria, but just before he reached the doors he heard a 'Hey Bolton, we wanna talk to you.." from behind him. Slowly he turned round and came face to face with his best friend Chad. and the entire basket-ball team behind him

"Taylor just told me, you and Gabby broke up this morning before homeroom. She also told me, Gabby was crying and blaming herself for the break-up and other stuff. Is it true you broke up with her?" Chad asked with a slightly scary, serious look on his face. Troy gulped before nodding his head very slowly.

"But why dude, you and her were so happy together?" Chad inquired.

"We only seemed happy, I've been feeling different since this summer, new feelings have been appearing. I talked to her and tried to break it to her gently, she was fine when I left and all, I thought she was ok with it all, she wasn't crying whilst I was there. How was I supposed to know she was going to go crying to your girlfriend?" Troy said loudly

"We're her friends... and your's we just wanted to know the truth. Do you know how upset she was?? Well..." Chad answered back. Troy who just wanted to get away from them, turned his back on them and walked straight throught the cafeteria doors ignoring the guys yelling for him to turn around. He quickly scanned te cafeteria looking for the one person he needed to talk to, once he laid his eyes on her, what he saw was her running/ strutting towards him.

"Bolton! I need your help, Ryan's lost his voice and I need someone to perform with after lunch for the visit from the president. Please, please sing with me." Sharpay begged using her puppy dog pout. How could Troy say no to her adorable face??

"Yeah sure Sharpay..." Troy began before he was cut off by Sharpay grabbing his hand and dragging him towards the auditorium, when they got there she began rambling on about this and that, it was a miracle Troy could understand her fast talking...

"Well we need to rehearse, I accidently left the music sheet at home and there's no way you can learn in an hour what we had prepared. So we need to think of an easy, yet entertaining song which can be learnt and prepared by the time the president gets here..." Sharpay said to him_. 'she looks so sweet when she rambles on in thought or concentrating on something. Focus Troy, you're not here to gaze at Sharpay all this _time' he though to himself before speaking up.

"How about 'you are the music in me'? Your version? We both know it.."

"OMG Troy you are a genius! All we have to do is add in our own steps, since it has to be different than the rehersal for the talent show, and also there's no lights and effects so our original practice moves have to be changed." She agreed with a smile on her face

"Thank god! All those lights scared me, the appeared out of nowhere with no warning!" He said as he heard Sharpay giggle.

"Come on, they weren't that scary, you know..." She bit back at him

"Yeah well little miss drama princess, I've never worked with them, unlike someone who has performed with them before. Anyway enough about my fear of those stage lights, shouldn't we be rehearsing??" Troy asked, Sharpay shot him a 'well duh' look and they began ornganising their routine.

At 2pm the president arrived and after about an hour of looking around the school and speaking in a school assembly Sharpay and Troy were introduced and they began singing their 'masterpiece'

SHARPAY:  
Five, Six, Seven, Eight!  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
are the music in...

You know the words "once upon a time."  
Makes you listen, there's a reason.  
When you dream, there's a chance you'll find,  
a little laughter, or happy ever after.

TROY AND SHARPAY:  
Your harmony to melody,  
that's echoing inside my head.  
A single voice, above the noise.  
like a common thread,  
Sing it to me!

TROY:  
When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong.  
'Cause You are the music in me.

SHARPAY:  
It's living in all of us,  
it's here here because...  
You are, the music in me.

Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah,  
you are the music in...  
are the music in...

(Piano Solo)

(harmony to melody,  
it's echoing inside, my head.)

TROY:  
When I hear my favorite song,  
I know we belong.  
'Cause You are the music in me.

SHARPAY:  
It's living in all of us,  
It's here here because...  
You are the music in,  
me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me, me,  
Nah, nah, nah, you are the music in...  
Na, na, na, na,  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, nah, you are the music in... MEEE!  
Yeah! YEAH ! YEAH...

TROY:  
Oh, yeah...

Everyone clapped and cheered at the end, when everyone had been dismissed and the president had congratulated them on giving a great performance, Troy and Sharpay were left alone putting away the microphoned. Chad suddenly appeared in the hall with a guilty look on his face and dragged Troy outside the door to tell him something quick. Sharpay didn't seem to mind Troy leaving for a couple of minutes. When Troy returned to the hall he found that everything had been packed away by Sharpay, he felt guilty immediatly that she had had to put everything away, but what Chad had said to him was important.

"You ready to go home Troy? I can walk with you if you want? Great performance by the way, we did a great job together don't you think?" She asked with a smile on her face

"Umm... yes the first question, fine by me for the second and yeah, I know for the third." Troy replied. He picked up his bag before leaving the school with Sharpay. After about a short silence Troy told her something.

"Umm, you know I broke up with Gabriella... Well it appears she was making a fuss about it because apparently, she kissed your brother 2 days ago and last week and thought that I had found out. Chad apoligized for having a go at me as well. I can't believe she did that to me... She still wanted us to be together even though she had kissed your brother twice. "

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be upset. I knew something was up with Ryan he came home in a goofy mood and acted suspiciously around me. I though he would have told me, we've grown closer since the summer." Sharpay replied to his revalation. Just as she finished speaking she shivered before rubbing her arms for more warmth, Troy saw this and put his coat on her and his arms.

"Better?" He asked, to which Sharpay replied with a simple smile and nod of the head. After talking about various things and making each other laugh, they arrived outside Sharpay's house, she slowly took off his jacket, but Troy insisted she kept it till tomorrow. Just as she was about the leave he said something to her...

"You know what Sharpay? 'You are the music in me' and 'what I been looking for',"

"Troy, I still like you, it's just you're probably still hurting from breaking up with Gabriella and finding out she was cheating on you and I refused to be used." She stated

"Trust me I'm not, it's taken this summer to realise you're the one that I want- not 'Montez' as you would call her. I've had new feelings for you since working at Lava Springs"

"Really?" She asked him with uncertainty

"Really," He said, before they locked eyes and before they knew it they were leaning in before their lips touched and they shared a sweet passionate kiss. After about 30 seconds they broke contact.

"na na na na you are the music in me" Sharpay softly sang

"it's living in all of us, it's here because..." Troy sang, and Sharpay joined in again to sing the last 6 words.

"You are the music in me"

Slowly they began to lean in again, and just before their lips met Ryan came outside to yell at Sharpay to 'get inside' He was honestly shocked to see his twin sister and Troy Bolton about to kiss, he cleared his voice 'unintentionally' which made the two spring apart.

"I take it you and Gabs have split up and know..." Ryan asked, to which Troy returned with a swift nod of the head.

"Bye Sharpay, I'll call you later..."

"Yeah, Bye Troy."

Troy then flashed knee weakening smile at her before starting to walk in the direction of his house. Sharpay flashed him a pearly- white smile of her own before making her way towards her house, once she reached the door she turned around to watch Troy before walk off until he was completly out of sight. She closed the door and let out a squeel and skipping up the stairs and into her room- today had to have been one of the best in her life. Ryan just laughed at his sister's actions before walking back into the kitched to make himself a banana and kiwi smoothie. Troy and Sharpay were officially together and very happy!

* * *

**A/N- Thanks so much for reading- hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome xx **

**TOODLES xx**


End file.
